


Storge Contra Eros

by wtfisgoingonanymore



Series: Whumptober 2020 contributions [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Pick who dies, Whumptober 2020, Yeah that's all i have to say really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfisgoingonanymore/pseuds/wtfisgoingonanymore
Summary: Family Love versus Romantic Love: Which do you choose?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 contributions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945591
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Storge Contra Eros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moss_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moss_writes/gifts).



> No 2. IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY   
> **_“Pick Who Dies”_** | Collars | Kidnapped
> 
> Thank you to @meteorjam on tumblr (aka Spirit_World on ao3) for helping me out with this fic! I took your suggestions and I hope I made it better <3
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my dear friend who is always always there when you need comforting and support. He loves so wholeheartedly despite how many time he is hurt. If you're reading this, I love you so much. You deserve the world and more love and goodness than you can ever imagine.

The thing about love is that sometimes it gets in the way of things. It can get in the way of other emotions, problems, work, choices. Sometimes, love can even get in the way of other love.

And Merlin...Merlin loves so many and so fully, despite the numerous occasions it has stabbed him in the heart. After Morgana, he knew it was only the beginning. Love would come for him again.

And it did.

**_"Let them go! This is not something you want to do."_ **

**_"Oh but it is, traitor."_ **

**_"I am not a traitor! You are using magic to harm two innocent people! You are betraying the nature of magic itself."_ **

**_"You are the traitor, Emrys. You have turned your back on magic and sided with the Pendragons. They are no innocent people! They deserve nothing short of death."_ **

Merlin was allowed as much time off as he didn't want. Mourning and sadness were not something he enjoyed. Besides, what he truly lost that night still didn’t seem to sink in just yet.

̛ **_"Then why her?! Why my mother?! She has nothing to do with this!"_ **

**_"Then save her."_ **

**_"I-...Arthur is..."_ **

**_"More important than your mother? Then save him."_ **

If you asked Merlin if he regretted his decision, he wouldn't know what to tell you. He can barely register the pain. All he feels is numb. Every night that passes since that day, Merlin feels nothing except a small dip in his chest to remind him of his choice.

**_"Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop, please_ ** _._ **_Why are you doing this?!"_ **

**_"You need to choose, Emrys. You are straying far from your destiny. This is to teach you a lesson."_ **

**_"I will finish it! I promise. I will focus on my destiny and I'll tell Arthur all about magic and my magic. I will do it all! Just please- Please let them go."_ **

**_"The Triple Goddess no longer trusts you, Emrys. You must choose. It is the only way."_ **

That is, of course, until the day he got up and it all came crashing down on him. As if the earth consumed him and what energy he had left, he crumbled and hit the hard floor. As if the winds brought with them a storm that never ends, his entire being darkened. As if the sea was angry on a high tide day, his tears fell fast and crashed hard against the earth beneath him.

**_"I do not...Please, I beg, you. I can not do this. Just let them go."_ **

**_"Make your choice, Emrys. Your mother, Hunith of Ealdor, or your beloved king and love, Arthur Pendragon."_ **

**_"No no no no....no I can't. No, please."_ **

**_"Begging is futile. Give us your answer now."_ **

On this day, Merlin wept like he never wept before. The earth, sea, and sky mourned with their son for the loss of his greatest love. It was and always will be the hardest choice he ever had to make, and it was painful that he had to make it in the first place.

But he did. And he remembers it with every breath that he didn’t deserve to take.

**_"Merls...I couldn't save my mother. I don't want you to lose yours either. Just...Just remember that I love you forever and with all my heart and soul."_ **

**_"No. Absolutely, not. Merlin, my sweet boy, my time is up. I am getting old and my mission on earth is finished. You and Arthur still have so much to do. I will be happy to wait for you and watch over you from above."_ **

**_"No...No, stop that. I'm not losing any of you. I can fix this. I can fix it."_ **

He couldn't.

Being the most powerful sorcerer alive, it was nothing. Merlin could not save them both -no matter how much of himself he gave. He tried to block out the sound of his mother and his lover pleading with him to choose the other. He denied it, he got down on his knees and begged, he yelled and threatened, he cried, and then...

Then he breathed. He gripped the stones next to him until his hand coated the rocks in blood. He shut his eyes- unwilling to open and see what would happen. 

With all that was left in him, he summoned up the last of his adrenaline, his energy, his love. He took in a breath and he spoke

Merlin made his choice, but not a day goes by does he question if it was the right one.   
  



End file.
